Zannabanna as "Eva" (Camp Drama)
22:23 Zanna_ 601360e9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.19.96.233 has joined #newcomers 22:23 <@CD-TDA> Hi, Zanna. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 22:23 <@Bigez> ^ 22:23 <@Bigez> Yeah. 22:24 Alright. My name is Zannabanna and I will be auditioning for the role of Eva for Camp Drama. :D 22:24 <@CD-TDA> Alright, awesome. 22:24 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 22:24 Okay. 22:24 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 22:24 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 22:25 8 22:25 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 22:25 8 22:25 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 22:26 No 22:26 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 22:26 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 22:26 No (but I plan of Eva showing a little attraction to Justin. Just a little bit.) 22:26 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 22:27 No 22:27 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 22:27 antagonist 22:27 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 22:28 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zannabanna#Audition_Tape 22:28 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is Owen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 22:28 Bigez has changed nick to Owen2 22:29 /nick Eva3 22:29 I'm sorry can you give me an example of changing the name 22:30 <@CD-TDA> (Like you did it but without the space before the "/nick Eva3") 22:30 Zanna_ has changed nick to Eva3 22:30 <@Owen2> Hey, Eva! 22:30 <@Owen2> How's it goin'? 22:30 What do you want? 22:31 <@Owen2> Well. 22:31 <@Owen2> I had this frisbee. 22:31 <@Owen2> And nobody to play with. 22:31 <@Owen2> Wanna join? 22:31 So I'm guessing you want me to play with you... 22:31 <@Owen2> Well, yeah! 22:31 Sure 22:31 <@Owen2> Alright. 22:31 <@Owen2> Go long! 22:31 *runs* 22:31 <@Owen2> *throws Eva the frisbee* 22:32 *tries to catch it but looses it* Dang it! *she starts to get angry* 22:32 Stupid frisbee! *picks the frisbee up and breaks it* 22:32 <@Owen2> Oh. 22:32 <@Owen2> Well. 22:33 <@Owen2> I didn't really wanna play anyway. :( 22:33 <@Owen2> Why don't we get some grub? 22:33 <@Owen2> :D 22:33 Sure, I am a little hungry. 22:33 *sits at the table* 22:33 <@Owen2> Here, I got you some toast! 22:33 <@Owen2> It's a little hot, though. 22:34 Thanks *takes it and it burns her* What the heck, Owen! 22:34 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions